ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Fat Alien Wedding
Big Fat Alien Wedding is the forty-third episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode begins in the Rust Bucket where Ben is trying on a tuxedo at Max's insistence. Ben is not happy that he has to be in a wedding. The Tennysons arrive at the site of the wedding. Max's nephew and the groom, Joel, and Max's brother, Gordon, both want Max to talk sense into the other. Gordon says that the wedding is a terrible mistake. The bride, Camille's, parents arrive, and they are cold to Joel's parents. Joel tells Max that everything is going wrong. Joel tells Gwen that she won't be the flower girl because their first choice, Camille's cousin, Lucy, was able to make it. Ben learns that he has to dance at the wedding. Later that evening, Gwen notices that Ben is missing. He heads down to the lake, but stops at a dessert truck. He starts eating a cake, but is caught by the person unloading the truck and leaves. A pile of mud grabs the man and drags him into the forest. A duplicate of him walks out. A sign by the lake says no swimming. A truck drives up and Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and crashes into it. The wedding stage lights on fire and Cannonbolt tries to put it out. He jumps into the lake, sending a huge wave onto the fire. Gordon and Betty Jean aim Plumber weapons at him, believing him to be a wedding crasher. Max, Gwen and Joel arrive and Max defends Cannonbolt. However, Betty Jean dismisses Max's warning and announces that they cannot take the chance to hear Cannonbolt out, declaring that no alien can be trusted. Gwen then casts a spell that creates a smoke which allows Cannonbolt to escape. Gordon and Betty Jean start shooting, but Joel stops them and makes them promise not to bring any more weapons for the rest of the weekend. In the parking lot, Cannonbolt is attacked by a pile of mud, and he reverts back into Ben. The mud pile slithers away. In the Rustbucket, Max says that Joel's parents were Plumbers and that Camille's family is a species of aliens called Sludgepuppies that has been feuding with the Plumbers for ages. He says that the wedding could end the feud, and that someone doesn't want that to happen. At dinner, Ben meets the flower girl, Lucy, and Gwen offers to teach him how to dance. The man from before transforms into a mud alien and attacks. He is Camille's ex-boyfriend. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and the alien grabs Joel. Diamondhead saves him and fights the alien. They fight in a spa, where Diamondhead sends the alien into a pool of water and he dissolves. Later, Gordon wants the wedding to be cancelled, but Camille refuses and Joel still doesn't want his parents to bring weapons. In the Rustbucket, Gwen teaches Ben how to dance. At the wedding, Camille's parents transform into mud aliens and attack the wedding. Ben realizes that the Manns were behind everything. They grab Joel and attack Camille. Ben transforms into Heatblast and attacks them, freeing Joel. The Sludgepuppies and Heatblast engage fight, while a third sludgepuppy attacks the rest of the Tennysons. Max gives Gordon and Betty Jean weapons and saves Gwen from the sludgepuppy. Heatblast and the Manns fight in the forest and Camille, who is angry, transforms into a sludgepuppy and helps the Plumbers. Gordon and Betty Jean apologize for being rude to Camille. Max blows up the sludge puppy. In the forest, Heatblast hardens Mrs. Mann, but she fixes herself. The Manns merge into a giant mud alien and grab Heatblast. They suck him in, but he makes them so hot that they fully harden and breaks out. The wedding finishes and Ben is seen crashing some wedding pictures. Then the episode ends with a hand closing the wedding album. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Joel and Camille get married. Minor Events * Diamondhead is revealed to be a Petrosapien. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Joel Tennyson (first appearance) *Camille Mann-Tennyson (first appearance) *Lucy Mann (first appearance) *Gordon Tennyson (first appearance) *Betty Jean Tennyson (first appearance) *Judge of Peace (first appearance) Villains *Lenopans **Mr. Mann (first appearance) **Mrs. Mann (first appearance) **Camille's Ex-Boyfriend (first appearance) **Mann Family's Bodyguard (first appearance) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Heatblast Spells Used *Camouphlat Vaporis *Stingu Invisibus Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The title for the episode is a play on My Big Fat Greek Wedding, a 2002 film. Trivia *Camille's ex-boyfriend, father and mother were all taken away by the Plumbers off-screen. References Crew Statements Eugene Son Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes